The Institution
by Forest hero
Summary: The beginning of an international organization in the Leviathan verse. Please read and review and tell me what to fix in my writing style. Thank you. Rated T because of the idea behind the setting.
1. Chapter 1

In the age of imperialism at the height of both Darwinist and Clanker powers, strange things started happening. Airships on both sides started disappearing and the rare survivors were covered in burns and reported seeing strange crafts before blanking out.

Each nation confident in its own abilities, attempted to take out the strange crafts that were attacking their ships by themselves. Some nations met with more success than others most notable Germany who managed to take out a small craft that was rendered unsalvageable in the battle but at the loss of 3 airships.

Scared and licking their wounds, all of the major nations gathered under one roof and after much talk created an organization dedicated to stopping this threat to humanity and their ambitions. This organization was named quite unimaginatively the Institution.

The Institution was allowed practically worldwide basing rights it's newly selected leader immediately beginning franchises in the capitals of all 12 of its funding nations with its central headquarters in neutral Switzerland.

The Institution was afforded the best soldiers, scientists, fabricators, engineers and gear the funding nations could provide like the new and safer 10 Shooter Colt Revolving Rifle or the experimental Lightning Interceptor Crafts.

And so begins the war against the alien incursion.

Author's note

TL:DR

X-Com in the Leviathan universe with some changes to fit the technology

yes this can be considered a challenge I may continue if inspiration hits me.


	2. Mission 1 UFO 1

Inspiration just hit me hard. *nurses bruise*

* * *

><p>The plane rumbled through the alpine air, producing considerable noise and motion inside. The ten men in the plane, all veteran special Op's, held on to the sides of the bay for dear life. The speakers in the plane, started crackling and a voice exited it in a stereotypical Texan accent.<p>

"Yeehaw! Boys, the wreck is coming up in twenty minutes so get your asses in gear and ready to drop."

Hearing the voice, one of the soldiers carrying a machine gun pipes up saying, "These flyboys are crazy."

The tension which permuted the bay disappeared, replaced by a kind of morbid mirth. The speakers which were silent until now crackled again and the same voice said "Ok boys we're approaching our destination now so if you are so inclined just GET INTO YOU'RE STINKING PODS!"

Repeating an action that had been drilled in their heads so many times, they entered their respective pods and prepared for a rough ride. The soldiers in place, the pilot started giving a standard mission briefing that most of the soldiers ignored having heard it before they took off.

The plane flew over the crash site now visible to the pilot. With the crash site visible, the pilot started to worry. A Darwinist airship was at the crash site along with the alien craft. Passing along the information to the soldiers, he released the pods and flew away.

Ten pods dropped from a plane in quick succession every single one of the deploying parachutes. The pods landed and buried themselves in the snow. The hatches blew open and ten people exited the pods. The soldiers quickly assembled their weapons, donned their armor and regrouped. Having done that, they advanced on the crashed alien craft.

The soldiers advanced on the craft on the watch for any signs of nonhuman activity (whatever that was) when one of them was caught unaware by an alien. A short creature with bulbous head, tiny limbs and over sized eyes stepped out from the shadows and fired a thin stream of light from an ornate weapon in his hand.

One of the soldier is hit by the ray and immediately disintegrates. The other soldiers begin firing their weapons at the alien. Three burst of machine gun bullets fly towards the alien only to be stopped by an invisible wall. The soldiers with rifles all raise their guns and fired at the alien at the same time. six .577 caliber bullets, raced out of the barrels of the guns, all of them hitting the alien. It keeled over from the impact of the bullets and died. Grim, the soldier soldered on to complete their task of securing the alien craft.

They arrived at the crash site without incident, half of the team splitting off to protect the crew of the crashed airship. The soldiers stormed the ship at the front door with grenades. Using the grenades, they managed to kill two more aliens who were guarding the door. Inside the ship, they could see a central column that works like an elevator to the aliens. Deciding to finish off the aliens in the control room the soldiers attached a timed grenade to a set of improvised weighs and sent it up the alien elevator, instead if chancing getting shot with the death rays. When they went up the elevator a few minutes later, they found another three alien bodies. Having captured the wreck, they set up a homing beacon and waited for the salvage team.

* * *

><p><em>In Swiss Com<em>

A female voice piped up "Sir, the beacon has been activated our first mission is a success." Upon hearing that tidbit of information, the room broke into cheers.

* * *

><p>Sorry I cannot replicate the feel of playing the game. Here the soldiers are much more competent than your average rookie and more creative. The bomb upstairs tactic was a favorite of mine with useless rookies. Give a rookie an armed grenade, walk him into the middle of a group of aliens and BOOM. That was out of topic and my writing still sucks. Please tell me what to improve and if you think it sucks, tell me why please so I can get better.<p>

Next the team sent to protect the Levithan.

Music Antoinett

Sorry no. the soldiers are recruited from the elite of the member nations. Only the best and it should be barely enough. In addition, a prince and a new recruit can hardly be considered the best of the best. This organization is basically an international Navy Seal.


	3. Mission 1 UFO 1 alt

It was our first mission, ten months of intensive training and it all came down to this. The first UFO successfully intercepted by The Institution and we were the first. It was kind of insulting now that I think about it. We were the elite, the best of the best, the most badass son's of a gun that ever lived and we were treated like rookies. We had to go through basic training all over again.

The plane rumbled, and our crazy pilot told us to buckle up as if we forgot. Winston cracked a joke from a comic and we laughed. The tension in the atmosphere was immediately dissipated as we .

The plane rocked again and the speakers began to crackle. Our pilot told us to get in our pods and prepare for landing which we did with upmost haste. Another crackle and he informed us again of our mission parameters and very quickly told us that an airship was spotted in the general vicinity of the wreck and that we were to rescue the crew to earn brownie points with the Darwinist.

The pods dropped and the three most terrifying minutes of my life ensued. I slowly rocked in a small metal pod downwards into the alpine snow scared that I would hit a rock and fall to an untimely death. Since I'm writing this I didn't. I survived the landing and everyone else did too.

As we exited our drop pods, we caught a glimpse of our plane. Winston again said "Lucky bastard," and I can't help but to agree.

A few minutes later and we were all suited up and reasonably well armed. Confident, we advanced on the wreck of the alien ship.

As we approached the ship an alien popped from behind a snowdrift. It even looked kind of cute. It had large eyes and a large head with a small body. It raised a strange and ornate gun like device and fired it before I could give the order to dodge. The weapon emitted a strange ray of light that disintegrated anything it hit. The ray hit Winston, poor bastard and it turned him into dust.

Reaction was immediate and the alien was peppered with light machine gun fire, shockingly the bullets were stopped in mid air five feet away from the alien. Unperturbed, we raised our rifle and fired. The rifles kicked back into our shoulders firing .577 calibers of hot lead into the alien. Something must have change because our shots hit the alien and ripped half its face off.

We continued our trek towards the alien ship. Halfway through, we split up some of us going to assist the Darwinist ship and the others to kick alien butt. We arrived at the crashed ship wondering how the hell the aliens get in and out of the ship, when suddenly an alien popped out of a previously invisible door. Without hesitation we fired our weapons at the alien and killed it with extreme prejudice.

A grenade was thrown into the ship an as the door closed. When we opened it again Will was shot by another death ray. We proceeded to fire as many bullets into the ship as we could.

We ran in as soon as the smoke cleared. The place was a sterile circular room with a single tube running through the centre. Its purpose would become apparent as an alien slid down from what most of us agreed was upstairs. It managed to get off a shot killing Luke as we brought our arms to bear on the creature.

In a fit of rare ingenuity, we managed to tie a few grenades to our remaining machine gun and send it up the tube. After hearing a satisfying explosion, we went up ourselves to the beautiful sight of three dead alien corpses. Satisfied that the ship was clean, we set up and started the recovery beacon.

* * *

><p><em>In an underground bunker<em>

We saw the unthinkable, the recovery beacon had been activated. I was the one gave the information with an unbelieving "Mission Accomplished."

_Extract from "The Alien Incursion"_

* * *

><p>Hello this is a redo of chapter two please tell me which style you prefer.<p>

and the game I'm talking about is the one and only X-Com Alien Invasion here's a review of it.

.com/xcomufodefense/reviews/2531954/x-com-ufo-defense-review/platform/pc


	4. Tech

My chapter is going through my cousin this is done out of boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Telsa Weaponry<strong>

Sir since our first encounter with the aliens, one thing has always bothered my team and the field soldiers, Our weapons.

Our soldiers require a weapon capable of penetrating the alien defensive mechanism and the only gun capable of doing this is the Colt .508 Revolving Rifle. Sure it is a good gun but all guns have their limits and this one's is one that has plagued all guns since their creation. Recoil, to penetrate the alien force field, the gun needs to chamber a very high caliber and the recoil it generates is enormous.

Now sir with Telsa's electrical technology, we believe we have a solution. Our research indicates that the alien's force fields do not block low velocity objects. We can exploit this to our advantage.

We can use Darwinist airgun technology to propel a metal bullet at below the terminal velocity of the force field generator. The bullet will not do the damage but it will be a tracker for the real damage, the lightning bolts generated by a Telsa Coil.

Sir, give us the funding and we will deliver a weapon base that is more accurate and capable of doing more damage than the ones we are fielding right now.

Allows Research of (Telsa Rifle, Rapid Telsa, Telsa Cannon, Telsa Clip)

**Telsa Weaponry (Result!)**

Sir, thank you for the funding and as thanks we deliver, results! The Telsa weaponry is theoretically possible but we ran into a few problems as we designed it.

Problem one, power supply. The telsa coil requires a powerful electrical energy source to create lightning and we did not have one we could fit on a single person until we remembered, the Heat Ray. We used the replicated power source to generate the electricity. Though this solution will make factory production impossible, it is still possible to build this in usable amounts. The battery alone will allow around a thousand shots per clip.

Problem number two was a little bit trickier, Safety. Electricity tends to go wherever it wants and even though most of the bolts will follow the bullet to the target, some of them may hit the user. This problem was solved by compromising damage. We built a circular metal bar around the barrel to absorb any loose bolts. Of course more bolts will be absorbed then needed but here comes the clever bit, we directed the electricity to the battery charging it in the process. This will double the number of shots fired before recharging.

But problem number three was the worst. The telsa platform was a tricky beast to work with and any useful uses have so many differences, that they have to be researched separately. My team has drawn up theoretical plans and is awaiting funding from you.

**Heat Ray Pistol(Result!)**

Amazing. These aliens are extremely advanced, Ridiculously so. These pistols use Direct Energy and are the first effective examples of plasma weaponry we have seen. The pistol itself is a wonder of technology. It charges plasma with electricity and ejects it in a stream like a water pistol.

Sadly we cannot replicate this but what we can replicate is its power cell. It is a marvel of power storage technology. The cell itself is capable of storing enough electricity to power our entire base for ten years.

We have drawn up plans to manufacture power cells to power captured alien weaponry.

Allows Manufacture of (Power Cell)

Allows Research of (Telsa Weaponry, Force Field)

**Force Field (Results)**

The bane of our men's existence in this alien war, the alien force field. It is an amazing piece of work, an electromagnetic generator that pushes away bullets. Simple yet effective, the generator is easily built even by Darwinist standards but the problem is powering it. It needs power cells and according to our research, the aliens use interchangeable cells to power their technology so we're home free.

Allows Manufacture of (Force Field generator (Mounted, Personal))

* * *

><p>Little insight<p>

In this universe the assassination of Alex's parents did happen but war did not break out. The harsh feeling boiled over and instead the war is a secret one of sabotage. Alex is still living in the palace as a prince since the king did not have an excuse to off him and as soon as an old man died the letter would be made known. The Leviathan is still on a mission to the Ottoman Empire to curry favor instead.

The science in this thing is not real. I bulled most of it.

And please if you don't like my story please tell me why so I can fix it. I am not a drama king? Queen? I just like ham.


End file.
